dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Gilgamesh Muhaha, you have a lot a guts! You should consider yourself lucky to face me! Neutral Which sword should I stain with your blood? Don't be eyeing my swords now. Ah, the perfect chance to test my skills! Opponent level >10 higher than Gilgamesh You're the one challenging a legend! I won't go down easily! Gilgamesh has low Health Grr, come and get me already! Just you and me! Opponent has low health Come and get some! Eh-haha! You're all mine now! Other The famed swordsman has arrived! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Yes, I feel your trust my comrades! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Huh, I thought I was being passed up. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Victory is all mine! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Ha! Your glare means nothing to me! — Warrior of Light An ever-changing gem? Don't mind if I do! — Garland Oh, you have a lot of weapons... — Firion Haha! You're quite the troublemaker yourself. — The Emperor I'll turn ya into onion rings, you pesky brat! — Onion Knight Proceeding blindly into a fog is nonsense! — Cloud of Darkness Show me that dark blade of yours! — Cecil Hm? What an interesting martial artist! — Kain You really oughta dress the part if you're a wizard! — Golbez Bartz! I've finally found you! — Bartz I'm not going back to the Rift! — Exdeath That's some serious anger... What are you? — Gilgamesh Whatsa matter with you? Wanna talk? — Terra Kefka Papala... It's too long! — Kefka Whoa! That's a huge sword! — Cloud There is no name to call me by, miss. — Tifa I want it! Gimme that sword! — Sephiroth Wow, a gunblade! You're a connoisseur! — Squall You tryin' to create an opening by making me laugh? —''Laguna'' I'll wipe that makeup right off of you! — Ultimecia You plan to steal my blades, don't you? — Zidane How about if I sing a little song for you? — Kuja This isn't one of your stupid ball games! — Tidus Huh, I wouldn't mind being summoned by you! — Yuna Haha! I think we'll get along just fine! — Jecht You think you can keep laughing after facin' me? — Shantotto Ladies must act elegantly! — Prishe Impudent thief! I'll bring you to justice! — Vaan Your laws are meaningless in the Rift! — Gabranth Stop staring or I'm gonna fall for ya! — Lightning Hehe. Oh look! I have more arms than you. — Chaos I will defeat you, and become a living legend! — Feral Chaos How long I have waited, for this chance! —''Cosmos'' Surrender your weapons to me! — Cosmos Warriors I will fight and prove I'm greater! — Chaos Warriors Battle Fly away! — when using Dual Thrust Chop, chop! Not done yet! — when using Cross Slash Sky high! Crumble to dust! — when using Whirlwind Slash Tsubamegaeshi! — when using Tsubamegaeshi All done! — when using Double Trouble Fell for it! How was that? — when using Jump No excuses! — when using Death Claw Rocket Punch! — when using Rocket Punch Here I am! — when using Sword Dance Fire! — when using Missile Overwhelming force! — when using Hurricane Gilgamesh Morphing Time! — when activating EX Mode That's it! — when EX Burst begins Just kidding! This is far from the strongest of swords! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed I'm too good! — with perfect EX Burst execution Missed! — when using EX Revenge Let me give ya a hand! — with called as Assist No waaaay! — During the final blow Victory Mwahahaha! — Neutral I wield the greatest sword there is! — Neutral I applaud you for not giving up. — Finish with low HP Seems I've made yet another tall tale. — Finish with low HP You are unfit to be my chosen rival! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Whoa, I thought I was a goner! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Let's meet again. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Hmph, don't cry on me now. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat (sobbing) Spare my life! Ugh, farewell. Huh? Did I choose the wrong sword? Mind if I cry? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You'll pay for this! *raspberry* — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) No, this can't be! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Sorry, I-I'll train some more! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes